Most 6 and under handicap golfers whether or not the weight of the clubhead is balanced controllably as it swings around them. Occasionally their control wanes and the ball goes astray.
Less skilled players have extreme difficulty acquiring this tenuous "Feel of clubhead balance" without in swing "Go"/"No Go" club motion feedback.
The inventor's golf swing training machine U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,299 offers better swing feedback than standing machines of prior art. However it is not suited for swing practice after errant shots during play.
The Swing-Gyde Tm is a 12 inch club grip extension. The unit must be screw-clamped to the bottom of the grip after being first lined up with the clubface with the unit's arm-tip bearing on the golfer's forearm with the clubshaft cocked at 90 degrees. Once so mounted it does'nt help the golfer learn to balance the club for square-center face hits and it is too cumbersome for on course refresher swing practice.
The inventor's LittleBigShot Tm device lead to the present invention. The LBS clips to the target side of the clubshaft in seconds. Its backswing-top click and subtle downswing airspeed whistling are helpful feedback. Unfortunately its 2 Oz weight affects club balance.
A crude clubshaft-mounting outrigger swing feedback device by Simplicity Tm, composed of 2 thick rubber bands stretched around a rickety plastic bow, disappeared from the market along with its maker.
In use, inertia of the outrigger unit caused it to spin uselessly around the clubshaft even in chipping swings. Air speed hum of its bands was supposed to help a golfer pattern club swing motion correctly. The device failed to do its slated task even when secured to the shaft by tape. Its crude bands would hum indiscriminately however one induced them to start humming on the swinging club.
What golfer's need is a soft, tiny, 1/10 Oz. swing tuner that they can snap-fit onto their club-shaft and use within seconds for both practice and ball striking swings with irons or woods. And whose "Go"/"No Go" specific clubface motion feedback humming, buzzing and clubshaft quivvering signals, repeat when his swing repeats thereby prompting him to relax, feeling and dynamically balancing the clubhead throughout the swing, well enough to hit the golf ball solidly and squarely at the target.